finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Flame Eater
The Flame Eater is a boss in Final Fantasy VI fought in the deepest room of the Burning Home in Thamasa. It is the source of the flames and Grenades devastating the house, helped from the Fire Rods inside it. Stats Battle At the beginning of the battle, the Flame Eater uses Bomblet, which summons four Balloons. When used later, it can summon more Balloons or a Grenade. Flame Eater attacks using Fire and Fire Ball, and has a 1/3 chance of countering attacks with Fira. If it is hit six times, it casts Protect and Reflect on itself, and begins bouncing Fira and Firaga spells off itself and onto the party. Flame Eater is programmed to counter with Flare or Graviga to Gravity or Graviga spells cast upon it; however, like bosses usually are, Flame Eater is immune to Death and both spells are classified as Death spells, and missed spells do not prompt a counterattack, which means the player will never get to see Flame Eater use either of the attacks. Flame Eater is weak to Ice. It dies when its MP reaches 0. It has a Flametongue to be stolen with Locke. Strategy Blizzard and Blizzara spells work well. Strago should equip a Genji Glove and two Ice Rods, as this is the best way for him to deal damage. Flame Eater is not weak to Water, so Aqua Breath does not merit much use unless it uses Bomblet, as the Balloons and Grenades it summons are weak to Water and can be killed in one casting. For a quick win, the player should equip Terra with an Icebrand, a Gold Shield, a Magus Hat, a White Dress, and two Earrings. While in Trance she should use an Ice Rod as an item. If Flame Eater is alone, it takes up to 9,999 HP damage. The Flame Eater will die when its MP reaches 0, so using Rasp a few times will defeat it. Formations AI script At beginning of battle (only once per battle): Bring in Balloon x4 Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Fire (66%) or Nothing (33%) 2nd Turn: Fire (33%) or Fireball (66%) 3rd Turn: Fire (33%) or Fireball (33%) or Nothing (33%) :Unset Var36 If attacked by anything: :Increase Var2 by 1 :Fira (33%) If attacked by Gravity or Graviga: :Target: All Characters :Graviga (66%) or Flare (33%) If Timer >= 15: :Set Timer = 0 :Increase Var3 by 1 :If Var3 >= 6: Set Var3 = 0 If monster has been damaged 6 times (and every 6 times after that): :If Flame Eater does NOT have Reflect status: ::Target: Self ::Protect (100%) ::Reflect (100%) If Flame Eater has Reflect status: :Target: Self :Fira (66%) or Firaga (33%) :Increase Var3 by 1 :Unset Var36 If Var36 is not set: :If Flame Eater is by itself: ::If Var3 >= 1: Bring in Balloon x2 :::Set Var36 ::If Var3 >= 2: Bring in Balloon x3 :::Set Var36 ::If Var3 >= 3: Bring in Balloon x4 :::Set Var36 ::If Var3 >= 4: Bring in Balloon x2 :::Set Var36 ::If Var3 >= 5: Bring in Grenade x1 :::Set Var36 Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Flame Eater appears as an enemy in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Gallery FFVI Protect EA.PNG|Protect (GBA). FFVI Reflect EA.PNG|Reflect (GBA). FFVI iOS Bomblet.png|Bomblet (iOS). FFVI iOS Reflect.png|Reflect (iOS). Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy VI de:Flammenschling ru:Огнеед